Him
by Ashen-Roses
Summary: Rose and Dave are new students at a school. While Dave is having the time of his life, Rose isn't doing too well on her end. Until she meets him.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

What's wrong?

What is it?

Tell me.

Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Why would you do that?

Do you not love me?

Are you like them?!

What Am I supposed to do?

We were supposed to tell each other everything!

You lied to me!

You hid this from me for HOW LONG?!

You told me everything would work out!

I don't want to speak to you ever again!

I hate you!

Go Live your life without me!

Don't even bother calling me!

Or messaging me!

You have completely lied to me!

I hate you!

Get out.

Get out!

GET OUT!

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my new fan fiction called Him. All the trolls are basically humans in this one, and it's rated M for later chapters. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction c:. **_


	2. Wintery First Day

_**AN: Hello again guys. Just to make sure this is clear, everyone in this fan fiction is 17, I forgot to add this in the prologue. Anyway, let's begin. **_

**Chapter 1: Wintery First Day**

I heard the scream an alarm clock wail in the background. I groaned and sighed as I was pulled out of my sleep and into the cold wintery day. I move the covers off of me and crawled out of bed slowly. I stepped out of my room and headed down the hall to the bathroom. I opened the door and closed it behind me when I stepped in. I moved over to the shower and immediately turned the water on. I undressed from my skull pajamas and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water wash over my body as I just wished this day over already. Today was my first day at a new school. My parents divorced and I moved to this place with my mother and my twin brother. I hated everything about the idea of it. The idea of my parents getting divorced, the idea of moving, the idea of leaving everyone behind at where I used to live, the idea of moving to a new school, and most importantly, the idea of not knowing anyone in the new school I was going to now. As I stepped out of the shower I heard an immediate bang on the door. "Hurry up Rose" I heard my twin brother say "I need to take a shower too".

"Hold your horses Dave" I said as I wrapped a towel around my body. I put my pajamas in the dirty clothes hamper before I opened the door slowly as I saw him standing there, towel wrapped around my body. "All yours" I said as I walked out, leaving the door wide open for him. He shut the door behind me and I heard the water turn on as I walked back to my room. I closed the door behind me and moved slowly over to my closet. I picked out a long sleeved black shirt and black pants and put them on. I walk over to my vanity and started to brush my short, blonde hair and put a black headband in it. I put on a little bit of mascara and eyeliner before I walked downstairs to fix something quick to eat. I made a bowl out my favorite cereal, Captain Crunch, hoping its sugar would give me enough energy to get through the day. When I finished my cereal, I put my bowl in the sink and heard the sounds of my brother charging down the stairs. He was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a record on it along with blue jeans. His hand was stuffed in his pockets and he had on black shades even though it was in the middle of winter. His hair was styled with some expensive hair products my mom bought him for Christmas a few weeks ago. "You ready to go yet or what?" he said.

I gave a sigh and nod as I grabbed my purple shoulder back that was lying on the kitchen table. I grabbed my black jacket and quickly put it on as I head out the door. My brother followed suit with his read jacket and we walked to school at a normal pace. We were silent most of the walk there, mostly due to looking around trying to remember the way our mom suggested we take to school. My brother broke the silence saying "So… you think this school is going to be different from the last one?"

I sighed; he already knew the answer to this one. He knew I didn't like this new place in the slightest. I just wanted to go back home, to my real home. I just looked over at him and said "I just want this day to be over with".

"Cheer up" He began "Maybe it won't be so bad"

"I guess you're right…"

I saw the building of what I figured was the high school. We hurried along and walked into the school. There were many students roaming around, possibly trying to get to their lockers before the bell ringing for class to start. I glanced around the lobby before Dave and I walked into the main office to get our schedules. A woman behind the desk saw us walk in. "You must be Rose and Dave" She said with a warm smile "Let me get your schedules".

She went into the back room while Dave and I sat down in the chairs next to the desk. We figured that we were going to be here for quite some time. When she came back she had a huge stack of papers in her hand. She passed out pieces of paper to each other equally. Most, if not all, were to be handed to our mother. We were handed our schedules and she sent us on our way with a few minutes to spare. We both looked at each other's schedules and noticed we had a few classes together, including our first period, which so happened to be English. We walked into English together and the teacher gave us our textbook and told us where we should sit.

The day seemed normal enough. Dave was making new friends already which didn't surprise me in the least. I was the girl who just kept her mouth shut and just wanted the day to be over. By lunch time, Dave had a table that was almost completely full while I just sat somewhere by myself. I didn't mind the lack of company much; it was much more peaceful to me in my opinion. I occasionally would glance over at Dave's table before returning to the book I was reading. I finished my lunch, which was mediocre at best, rather quickly. The one good thing about this day was that the food at the school was much better than the food we had for lunch at my old school. After that, the rest of the day seemed to drag on. It seemed like it took forever until the bell rang for my final period, art class. When I walked into the art room, I saw Dave was already sitting at a table that only had one seat available at. Dave waved me over and I shrugged as I walked over to the table and sat down in the empty seat. "This is my sister, Rose" Dave said "Rose this is Jade and Eridan."

I looked across the table from me and saw a girl with glasses and waist length black hair. She gave me a sweet and friendly smile on her overbite jaw when I looked at her "Hi Rose" she said in a friendly tone. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She seemed like a girl who was just a good person to be friends with, and seems quite nice. The boy sitting next to her gave a completely different first impression. He barely looked at me and nodded before returning to reading his book. He had messy black hair with dark streak of purple going down his head. He had on a purple turtleneck and black pants on. He had a blue scarf laid on the table was two different shades of blue. The Eridan boy also had on glasses as well, but his frames were thicker and looked like those 3D glasses you get at the movie theater. When class began, Jade and Eridan grabbed a paper from the back of the room and began working on it together. The teacher, shortly after taking role, walked over to us and explained that a lot of projects will be group in here, but for now we could work on other things until the project we were working on now was over. I looked over at Dave and saw him texting, using a textbook to cover up his hand and phone. This wasn't the first time I caught Dave texting in class either. At our old school, he texted more than he did school work. I just shrugged it off and took out my book to read. I occasionally glanced over and watched Jade and Eridan work on their current project together, talking about some kind of party that weekend while they were drawing. I soon became so absorbed into my reading that I almost completely forgot I was in a class room until I heard the bell rang.

After Dave rejecting what seemed like and endless list of people wanting to give him a ride home, we left school together. He immediately got his phone out and started texting while we were both walking. After a few minutes of this I asked sarcastically "So are you already the coolest guy in town, Mr. Dave?"

Dave smirked at my sarcastic joke and said "I believe so. What about you?" He looked at me "You the coolest girl in the world yet?"  
I shook my head "Nope, just related to the coolest guy"

"Well we have to change that"

We continued talking on about meaningless things, mostly about what happened in the classes we didn't have together and all the new people Dave met. When we got home we both retreated to our rooms as usually. Mother was nowhere in sight and was probably still at her office. She was the CEO of a corporate business and the only room who was able to buy a nice home on such short notice and be able to upkeep it on her salary alone. I shut the door to my room and grabbed my laptop off of my desk and sat on my bed, opening it and turning it on. I checked my messenger and like always, there wasn't a single message from any of my old friends. In fact, I noticed most of my friends blocked me. I saw that one of my old friends was online, and I messaged her to see why everyone blocked me.

_[TT]: Hey Z, what's up? Why is everyone blocking me?_

_[ZZ]:oh. It's u, don't ever talk to me again.  
[TT]:Huh?  
[ZZ]: u kno exactly wat u did, she told us everything  
[ZZ had blocked TT]_

I then realized what she was talking about. I felt tears stream down my face and I heard them hit the keyboard. I placed my laptop on the floor and curled up into a ball, starting to cry. I hated here so badly. I just wanted everything to be erased. I heard a pound on my door before I heard it open. I looked up and saw Dave standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?" He said.

"Nothing" I replied, wiping my eyes.

"Bullshit" He said, walking into the room. He saw my laptop on the ground and immediately picked it up. He looked at the conversation I just had and set the laptop down on the desk . "You're STILL having shit with her?" Dave asked.

I simply nodded to what he asked.

"You know what; I'm not letting my twin sister suffer like this. I will deal with them, but you're going to make some new friends here. This weekend I'm invited to a party, and you're going with me, no if ands or buts about it." He said, looking me directly in the eye.

I couldn't say anything in retaliation, so I simply said "okay" before he nodded and left the room.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
